gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkham Ghosts
Arkham Ghosts is a videogame released in 2017. It is developed by Rocksteady. It takes place after the events of Arkham Knight, with Batman presumed dead, and Michael Lane as the new Batman. Levels Level One: God's Will Enemies: Maxie Zeus Cultists Bosses: Maxie Zeus Objectives: Rescue Vicki Vale from Maxie Zeus. Level Two: Arkham Unleashed Enemies: Criminals, Psychopaths Bosses: Victor Zsasz, Two-Face Objectives: Stop the criminals that escaped from Arkham. '' '''Level Three: Fall' Enemies: Criminals (Nightmare), Corpses (Nightmare), The Sacred Order Of St. Dumas (Nightmare) Bosses: Azrael (Nightmare), Scarecrow Objectives: Overcome a nightmare created by Scarecrow. Level Four: Revenge Of The Red Hood Enemies: Riddler Henchmen Bosses: The Riddler '' ''Objectives: Team up with Red Hood to stop the Riddler. Level Five: Warpath Enemies: Freeze Henchmen Bosses: Mr. Freeze Objectives: Prevent Mr. Freeze from coating world with ice. Level Six: I Am Vengeance Enemies: Jokerz, League Of Assassins Bosses: Ubu, Harley Quinn Objectives: Stop Harley Quinn from using the Lazarus Pit in Gotham to reincarnate Joker, while also preventing the League Of Assassins from taking waters from the pit to Nanda Parbat. Level Seven: The Desert Enemies: League Of Assassins '' ''Bosses: Bronze Tiger, Lady Shiva Objectives: Reach the headquarters of the League Of Assassins by fighting through the League Of Assassins army in Gotham. Level Eight: The League Of Assassins Enemies: League Of Assassins Bosses: Sensei, Ra's al Ghul Objectives: Stop Ra's al Ghul from reincarnating Talia with waters they took from the Lazarus Pit in Gotham. Level Nine: King Of Gotham Enemies: Bane Henchmen, League Of Assassins Bosses: Poison Ivy, Firefly, Charaxes, Killer Croc, Bane Objectives: After Bane kills Ra's al Ghul, takes over the League Of Assassins, and beats Batman to near unconciousness, he goes back to Gotham to claim it as his prize. Batman fights a gauntlet of villains working for Bane before reaching Bane himself. Level Ten: Knightfall Enemies: Bane Henchmen, League Of Assassins Bosses: Bane, Hush Objectives: After Bane's defeat in Level Eight, Batman is prevented from killing him by Hush, who is revealed to be stalking Batman this entire time in the guise of Bruce Wayne. Hush and Bane prepare to destroy Gotham with a Nuclear Bomb stolen from Wayne Enterprises. Batman uses the Knightfalls suit to defeat Bane, but the suit is destroyed in the battle.Without the suit, he stops Hush, and manages to deactivate the Nuclear Bomb by flooding the room. Batman seems to drown, but is rescued by Robin, who, along with Nightwing and Red Hood, have decided to work with Batman. Hush drowned, but Bane seemingly escaped. The heroes vow to capture him. Batman then looks at a nearby building, and sees Bruce Wayne on the roof, who smiles and nods, before walking away. Side Missions Throughout the game, there are various Side Missions that can be accessed by encountering certain characters or going into certain places. After the Levels are completed, the player can switch between Batman, Robin, Nightwing, and Red Hood as playable character, and can go on Side Missions as any of them. Before the game is beaten, the player cannot play as any of these characters except Batman, and in Level Four, when Red Hood is playable. Side Mission 1: Batman Reborn Enemies: Black Mask Henchmen Bosses: Black Mask Objectives: Stop Black Mask. Side Mission 2: Off With His Head Enemies: Mad Hatter Henchmen Bosses: Tweedledee & Tweedledum, Mad Hatter Objectives: Defeat Mad Hatter and rescue his hostages. Side Mission 3: Hide And Seek Enemies: None Bosses: Clayface Objectives: Track down Clayface, and find out who he is impersonating, then defeat him. Side Mission 3: Evil Comes In Threes Enemies: Trio Henchmen Bosses: Shark, Vulture, Fox Objectives: Prevent three crimes committed by the Terrible Trio. Side Mission 4: Death In The Clouds Enemies: None Bosses: Man-Bat Objectives: Track down and capture Man-Bat. Side Mission 5: Dummies Enemies: Ventriloquist Henchmen Bosses: Ventriloquist and Scarface Objectives: Fight Ventriloquist and Scarface's gang. Side Mission 6: Days Since Gone Enemies: None Bosses: Calendar Man Objectives: Stop Calendar Man from killing people on various holidays. Can only be completed on major holidays. Side Mission 7: Straight Flush Enemies: Royal Flush Gang Bosses: King, Ace Objectives: Stop the Royal Flush Gang. Side Mission 8: Tick Tock Enemies: Clock King Henchmen Bosses: Clock King Objectives: Find and destroy several bombs around Gotham within a time limit of five minutes. '' '''Side Mission 9: Rat Race' Enemies: TITAN Rats, Scavengers Bosses: Ratcatcher Objectives: Free the sewers from Ratcatcher's control. Side Mission 10: Dolls Enemies: Dolls Bosses: Dollmaker Objectives: Find corpses altered to look like Dolls, and discover evidence to track down the Dollmaker. Side Mission 11: Death Without Meaning Enemies: None Bosses: Doctor Death Objectives: Find six people infected by Doctor Death throughout the city, and use the blood of one of them to manufacture a cure, and cure the rest. Side Mission 12: Task Force X Enemies: ARGUS Soldiers Bosses: Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Deathstroke Objectives: Defeat the Suicide Squad when they try to kill Batman. Side Mission 13: The League Reborn Enemies: League Of Assassins Bosses: Cheshire, Merlyn, David Cain, Nyssa Raatko. '' ''Objectives: Prevent Nyssa Raatko from recreating the League Of Assassins, by taking down all of her assassins. Only playable after beating the game. Side Mission 14: Batman Vs. Superman Enemies: None Bosses: Red Kryptonite Infected Superman Objectives: Defeat a Red Kryptonite Infected Superman, using the Knightfall Suit. Only Playable After Beating The Game. Side Mission 15: Batman RIP Enemies: None Bosses: Owlman Objectives: Find clues that Bruce Wayne is still alive, while combating the mysterious Owlman who is stalking you. Eventually, Batman sees Bruce Wayne in the streets, but he is attacked by Owlman. Batman fights Owlman, who escapes. When Batman looks down to see Bruce, Bruce Wayne is gone. However, he left behind a book of nursery rhymes. When Batman examines it, he sees the "Court Of Owls" poem. Only playable after beating the game. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Arkham Series Category:Batman